


昔岁相知别有情, 几回磨拭始将行

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: The title is a Chinese poem about mirror.A gift for Mtslash gift season 2016. I desperately tried to make up a sweet story in mirror universe.p.s. I DO want to see how Captain Julian beat up Dr. Bashir. XD





	昔岁相知别有情, 几回磨拭始将行

Miles O’Brien还是常常会想起那个叫Julian Bashir的年轻医生。

他那双清澈的大眼睛里透出不属于这个世界的温柔天真，他说在他那个世界里，Smiley——不，Miles O’Brien——是一位士官长，受人尊敬的技术人员，更重要的是，在那个世界里，他和这位医生是朋友，他们一起工作，一起玩耍，同历生死，彼此信任。

Miles听过各式各样的谎言，事实上，在这个世界里，生存的第一法则就是不要轻易相信任何人。他承认Julian的描述如此富有吸引力，有那么一刻，他看着这位小医生温和的面容，想着自己就是他的Miles，在这个世界上，他终于有了一位可以信任和亲近的人。

但是这种感觉没有持续多久，他警惕地扫视着地看着Julian。这个世界上，最不缺的就是骗子。

最后Miles还是没有跟着Julian逃去他的世界。他的确很想，小医生的眼神和声音，甚至他那身破烂好笑的制服，都在召唤他离开。只是最后一刻，他犹豫了。

这个Julian，只属于另一个O’Brien。

“我觉得还是这个世界更需要我。”Miles目送着他和监督官的副本登上穿梭机。

可是Miles还是常常会想起这个叫Julian Bashir的年轻医生。

 

逃亡者的生活并不平淡，心惊肉跳死里逃生不知多少回，只是这一切都比不上Benjamin Sisko把他带到反抗组织基地那一刻的惊异。

“这位是来自深空九号的Smiley，这位是我的副手……”

“Julian Bashir。”迈尔斯伸出手。

“没错！”本杰明咧嘴大笑。

眼前的Julian和他记忆中的另一个Julian一模一样，又判若两人。Miles记得那个Bashir医生就是在最落魄的时候也没有这么不修边幅，微卷的长发和毛茸茸的胡茬，让他看起来更像一个在船上浪荡了几年的海盗。

Julian没有回应Miles的友好。

“所以，他的确是见过我另一个世界的副本是吧？这帮没用的娘娘腔！要是让我见到，一定把他揍到瞎子都能认出我俩不一样！哼，要不是他们那个世界的人搞坏了地球瓦肯帝国的扩张……”Julian斜了Miles一眼，鼻孔朝天地走了。

不用您动手，就是现在瞎子也能看出你俩不一样。Miles在心里默默地说。

 

融入新集体不算太难，毕竟共同的仇恨还是容易将人联合在一起的。只是想和Julian说上话不那么容易。Julian最喜欢的三件事——出外勤，泡妞，打架——占用了他大部分精力。

有一次Miles好不容易逮着Julian一个人在餐厅吃饭的机会，于是在复制机上要了一杯咖啡凑了过去。

Julian刚出去完成侦查任务回来，没得着什么好消息，显得很没精神。

Miles尴尬地寒暄了几句，然后小心翼翼地引到“说起你那位穿越过来的副本”这个话题。

“那个，你知道的，Julian，他曾说在他那个世界，他和一位叫O’Brien的士官长是最好的朋友呢！”

Julian瞪眼看着他好一会儿，努力咽下嘴里的食物，然后抓起餐布胡乱擦了几下嘴，站起了身。

Miles还以为他是讨厌自己所以起身要走，谁知他下一个动作就是一把揪着领子把他从座位上拎了起来。

“我早就跟Benjamin说要把你干掉，所有被另一个世界影响的人都要被消灭得干干净净以绝后患！可是他太喜欢你了……”

Julian另一只手从腰间掏出裂解枪来。

“最好的朋友……你知道什么是我最好的朋友，这他妈才是我最好的朋友！我连睡觉和做爱都把它放在枕边！”

Julian把Miles扔回了座位。

“下次再到我跟前哔哔，我就介绍我这位朋友和你深入了解一下。”

说完Julian扬长而去，留下Miles和他在错愕中打翻的咖啡杯。

 

这之后Miles每次见到Julian都很客气，不过这不代表他对Julian的关注有所减少。他数着Julian离站的日子，每次看着他安全归来就不自觉地松一口气。

Miles是一个责任心很强的人，每次抵抗组织成员出去执行任务，他都会认真把穿梭机上的各种系统检查一遍，维生，重力，传送，通讯。当然，如果是Julian要驾驶的那部，他总会强迫症似的不放心多看两眼。

有一天他就这样在敲敲打打中忘了时间，从驾驶座下爬出来的时候，正对上Julian怒气冲冲的脸。

“Smiley！我记得你早就报告说所有穿梭机都检查完毕了！”

“的确是……弄完了，我只是再……确认一下……”Miles迅速收拾了一下地上的工具，拎着箱子从气闸溜了回去。

Julian看着他的背影愣了半天，憋出两个字，“有病！”

 

可是无论怎么小心，伤亡总是不能避免的。Benjamin Sisko死了，Julian自立为王，当了老大。

按说Miles现在应该担心没有Benjamin罩着Julian怕是终于找到机会要拿他开刀，可事实上Miles一直想的是Julian打起架来的劲头怎么明显不如从前了。

“你受伤了？”终于他冒着被胖揍的危险拦住Julian。

“你找死。”Julian把手搭在裂解枪上。

“你都伤了好几天为什么不去找Tuvok，他那里有药品。”

“谁要听那个瓦肯人喋喋不休地在你耳边说什么你的战斗计划不合逻辑，我宁愿把这条手臂剁了。再说，Dax会帮我处理的……”

“那Dax帮你处理了吗？”

Julian愣在那里没说上话。

Miles揉了揉太阳穴。他的观察一直都没错，这位Julian在智商方面有点硬伤。

“我的舱房里有医用三录仪和骨骼肌肉再生器，过来我给你检查一下。”

Julian的肩膀确实很疼。

“要是你跟那个瓦肯人一样啰嗦，我照样把你蒸发得干干净净！”

 

Miles一边给Julian的伤口消毒，一边忍不住微笑。

“你傻笑什么？”

“你知道，你是个医生，在另一个世界……”Miles突然收出了口。

Julian皱了皱眉头，但是难得的，他克制住了要暴走的冲动。

 

居然就这样相安无事又过了一周。

然后Julian给Miles发了条讯息，邀请他来一起玩他新得的一个全息程序。

Miles的心跳得厉害，开心得快要炸裂了——他，Miles，要和Julian做朋友了呢！

在抵抗组织的破基地不能和深空九号一样，有全息套房这么高端的设备。Julian手里的也就是一段猎户座女奴的全息录影，外加一些语言互动的程序，说白了跟个3D毛片也差不了多少，Miles看得兴趣缺缺。然后Julian一摆手，叫来了三个贝久妹子，让Miles一起来玩。

可怜的Miles显然受到了惊吓，也不顾Julian已经脱了衬衣，落荒而逃。

我真蠢，真的……Miles坐在Julian的门外叹气。

那个长着温柔大眼睛，天真得可以轻易相信任何人，也能让任何人轻易相信他的Julian，他是找不到的。

里面的声音渐渐歇了，半裹着床单的朱利安打开门，长头发乱得像个鸟窝。

Miles有点窘迫，“真抱歉打扰到你的兴致。”

“没事，”Julian陪着他靠墙坐了下来，“我应该想到你肯定是那个……不行。”

Miles的脸红成一个炽烈燃烧的红巨星。“不是那个……”

Julian眼神古怪地看着他，沉默了一会，说，“给我讲讲你那位医生朋友吧！”

Miles完全没有想到。

“那个Julian Bashir，看上去比你更瘦一点，也似乎年纪更小。他说他是星际舰队的军官，但星际舰队并不是一个暴力组织，他加入是为了当一个医生，治病救人，探索前沿医学……”

“听起来他不用为食物和自由发愁……”

“他还说在他的世界，我是一名受人尊敬的士官长，高级技术人员，有一个美丽贤惠的妻子，还有一个可爱的女儿……”

“原来你是居家型？早说！我以后见到合适做老婆的姑娘再介绍给你！”

Miles哭笑不得。

“至于做朋友……嗯，你放心，我是不会把你带到枕边的！”

Julian露出一个大大笑容，一转身又去投奔贝久妹子的怀抱。

 

Miles O’Brien还是常常会想起那个叫Julia Bashir的年轻医生。

但是他身边有一个又傻又愣的Julian Bashir舰长，也一样挺可爱呢！XD


End file.
